


Polyamory with the Homies

by Nolgart



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oz has dick and pussy but not at the same time, Polyamory, Smut, This fic is just porn, let the playable characters fuck each other already, they make a sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolgart/pseuds/Nolgart
Summary: The four playable characters fuck each other to get over their prom rejections. Shenanigans happened.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky / Green | Brian / Red | Amira /Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	1. Why did we fall for them again?

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I'm the artist who drew the pic and thought it look like a fanfiction cover so I decided to why not turn it into an actual fic. I didn't take it seriously so you probably should too. This is just a massive indulgent fic for fun. Follow me on the bird app if you actually like it at @NigelJenz

It was the day before prom night. Half the monsters at Spooky High that weren't socially rejects already have their own dates to enjoy their blissful youths, even if some of them clearly past the age appropriate for high schoolers. What can they say? They were young and unafraid. Everyone was happy and content with the choices they made and the dates they chose. Because everyone knew that if you show up to prom by yourself or with your friends who also have no dates, you'll be the laughing stocks through the school years and be plastered on the infamous losers hall of shame. Some got it so bad they decided to drop out within the week. Hence it was an irreversibly blow to the ego to the four friends who got rejected by their crushes just a few days before.

\----------

Behind the auditorium, poor Brian was denied outright with a snap of finger from Liam, telling him he wasn't worth the time of day to be seen at such cliché like prom.

"Pfft- Ask me again in the next 100 years when proms become outdated enough to reverse back to hip again." Liam said with insincerity.

\----------

Inside one of the bathroom stalls, the ever so sweet Oz got knocked back on his feet as the angry red demon elbowed him away. He heeded nothing to his promposal.

"Your entire bold facade is an insult to me and yourself! Piss off and let me piss in peace!" Damien yelled, both his fists ablaze.

\----------

Across the football field, Vicky felt her long dead heart has revived again, just for it to shattered like glass when Scott wagged his finger and refused. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Sorry bro, but I don't know if you're trustworthy enough. You're kinda scary whenever you stare at me unblinking across the cafeteria… Oh yeah! Like that face you're doing right now." Scott said.

\----------

Hidden in a corner at the library, the flame atop of Amira whisked away like a burnt candle when she witnessed what happened in front of her. Vera was so disgusted with the idea of going to prom with her that she and her snakes vomited on the floor, making a big mess for Crazy Martin the Were-Bear Janitor later.

"Ugh… look at what you made me do! I'll be sending my hospital bill and the fee for my emotional damage after this, you wretch!" Vera hissed.

\----------

Even Polly and Miranda were somehow involved in further salting the wounds in those four hearts. Mainly with Polly recorded all instances of the color squad failed attempts and posted it on YuckTube cringe compilations, gaining a few cheap laughs for herself. Miranda on the other hand, was too unaware of her ditzy thinking to realize that offering her ugliest serfs to accommodate them wasn't the most thoughtful action. Not when she explicitly stated outright the serfs would match them like fitted gloves.

\----------

And so, the playable four bit the bullet until the arrival of prom day. At this time of noon during this momentous occasion, you'd find monsters getting their dresses ready and makeup done. The students were nervous and excited for the night of their life. Their anxieties were soon paved with promises of funky music, spiked punch, and slow dances that'll lead to intimate touches. All was excited except for a particular friend group inside a dingy apartment. No one knew who pay rent each month, but at least it was better than vagrancy.

Brian let go of the remote, it struck the coffee table with a heavy thud. His fingers rubbed his temples in boredom as his eyes getting tired from watching too much Nutflix. This couldn't have been worse for Brian's undead mind and soul. Not only he had his heart broken, now he was going to destroy his IQ too. He heaved out a long yawn and scratched his neck, eyeing his friend in the kitchen busy baking up brownies.

"You're alright there, Brian? You've been watching The Orifice for five hours straight now," Oz said, his hands whisking a bowl of flour mixture. "Honestly, I didn't know monsters like watching openings of pipes and tubes that much to be turned into a show."

"It's the excitement of seeing where one hole ends and where it opens next," Brian chuckled. "There's even an episode where all four orifices got filled up at the same time."

"Um… Oddly specific and sounds like an ominous foreshadowing, but I won't judge." Oz smiled back. At least that was his eyes trying to indicate.

That was what Brian like about Oz. The fear monster never judged or gave snide remarks about his interests. He never disillusioned his liking in a subject by deconstructing it down to its bare bones and calling what made it unique as cliché. If only Liam knew, or perhaps acknowledged that everything in the world has already been done to death. There is no special meaning in anything anymore when you wear cynicism for glasses. Brian sighed from thinking about the suspenders-wearing vampire and his once warm shoulder now turned cold. He thought what they had was special, but it was just another infatuation in the sea of mainstreams.

Brian stood up and walked over to the kitchen island. The place was a mess filled with measuring cups and baking ingredients. How long have Oz been preparing these brownies? He stood behind the fear monster and ruffled his neatly combed hair, making him winced in surprise.

"Hey, come on. I tried so hard to keep it down this morning," Oz pouted as best as he could with the lack of mouth. "You're lucky both my hands are full right now." He gestured to the 8-inch square pan he was holding.

"Haha, my bad. It's not like you every day to look so… dapper," Brian paused, having a clear look at Oz. Beneath the bright apron, he was wearing a white dress shirt which tucked into his pants and accompanying it was a faint hint of cologne. Was Brian smelling wood sage and brimstone? "Huh, I thought Damien rejected you?"

Oz hesitated to answer for a moment and Brian saw his white opaque eyes drooped down. A little phobia popped up from their left shoulder with a sad look.

"I... I thought it would be nice to look somewhat decent. You know, even if we don't get to go to prom, we could at least get to look pretty for ourselves," Oz sighed. "It's silly really…"

"I don't think it's silly."

"You don't?"

"Yeah. I think it's actually an empowering move." Brian blushed a little. "Who cares about a stinking prom being thrown by our cheap school. We'll keep ironing out our party as planned and have a better one with just the four of us. No more heartbreaks and crying through sleepless nights wondering what went wrong."

For inexplicable reason, Oz was glad to hear those reassuring words and he showed it with the best nonexistence smile he could give. His zombie friend sure can be aloof and stoic at time, but when he was needed the most, he always came through with the encouragement. Unfortunately, encouragement was the only thing either of them can afford right now.

Before Brian could add anything else, the door across the hall creaked open and arrived a disheveled looking Vicky. Her bunny slippers dragged on the carpeted floor with no energy as she made way to the dinner table.

Out of the group, Vicky was the most devastated. The other three have somewhat regained their composure, or at least pretended to be after many hours of binge eating ice cream and crying their tear ducts dry. Vicky was so sure that Scott would be hers and hers only. Her confidence derived from the fact that Scott was an innocent werewolf with a mild case of scatterbrained, that he was simple and easy to love. Vicky thought she could ignore it and guide him out of troubles if he let her, but it was her assumptions that led her dumbfounded the most. A wise monster once said, you can lead a kelpie to water, but you can't make him drown… or something like that.

"Morning, Vic." Oz said. A bit too chirpy for her groggy morning mood.

"It's afternoon, Oz. You don't need to be so polite," Vicky responded. "That apron is cute on you, by the way."

"Oh- Uh… Thanks!"

"I second that. I didn't know that pastel apron would suit you that much when I got it as a gag gift," Brian butted in, his finger swiped a bit off of the cookie dough on the counter and gave a good lick.

"Oh come on, dude. You're gonna get monster salmonella with that."

"Oz, everyone in here physically cannot die in any conventional way," Vicky said. "Oh Brian, you have a little something right there…"

Vicky leaned over the dinner table and used her finger to clean the smeared dough on Brian's cheeks and sucked on it right after, her tongue wrapped around her finger seductively without her knowing. After a moment of realizing what she'd done, Vicky immediately turned red and sat back down to play it cool. Brian was too confused to understand the implication of her action, so he acted like normal. Oz didn't see any of it, but it was safe to say his sixth sense was tingling when he turned back and saw a bright red Vicky.

Vicky glanced at Brian, her mind began to wander. Brian to her had always been a friend, someone who treated her with respect and understanding. They bonded over the fact that they were once humans and experienced the life of normalcy for a while before freak accidents took them from mortal coils. Maybe Vicky's subconscious had always saw him as a potential for more but was held back due to morals obligation.

Brian was in some ways similar to Scott. They both shared a same body build, the compassionate for other monsters when they didn't need to be, and occasionally, they'd both stared off into the distance thinking about random things. Those moments were adorable… wait, what the hell was Vicky thinking about? Fuck. She hated it when she lost track of her train of thoughts like this.

"Ahem!" Vicky coughed. "So uh- Where's Amira?"

"Huh? Oh, she went out to buy some decorations for our party. She should be back in no time soon- "

Speak of the djinn, the front door crashed open with such force, the three jumped from their spots.

"I'M HOME! AND I GOT THE MUNCHIES!" Amira yelled, hands carrying three large paper bags. "And decorative shit too."

"Awesome. That is one checkmark off the party list." Brian said, trying to be as enthusiastic as possible with his resting dead face.

After a few minutes of setting everything down and checking to make sure she got the correct stuff, Amira plopped on the couch and sighed a relief. The walk to the monster downtown was more tiring than she expected, and the sweat was building up inside her jacket. Amira slowly took off the red piece of fabric and settled it down on the table. She gave her body a good stretch and unintentionally put on a show for the three friends. The curves of her toned body washed in the warm daylight gave her an ethereal look. The fire on her head had never look so bright as it danced with each sway of her body. Amira thought it was just her imagination that she was being stared at but she ignored it.

Vicky felt a sudden urge to come over to wrestle with her, but she quickly dissipated the thought. Brian looked away after a click of his tongue, ashamed of thinking about his friend and roommate that way. Meanwhile, Oz was still gawking at her, his mind completely forgot about the brownies in oven being close to finish. His head rushed back into the repressed memories and pulled all of it out.

Oz had never been a bold person. He had done crazy shenanigans and had killed many important historical figures but those were only when he was at wit's end. For an entity older than time like himself, Oz was sure nothing could surprise him anymore. He didn't have parents or siblings, or anything related to such oddity. When the original species in the universe experienced fear for the first time ever, Oz was manifested into the void at same instance. For a cosmic horror that had witnessed the rises and falls of stars and empires, Oz somehow managed to fall for an arrogant prince of Hell, and that was his own price to pay.

Oz didn't know that he wanted to change himself, to become bolder and more audacious. His interlude with Damien during the past months made him realize he could be more than just "Oz". Yet, such rustic chains like himself couldn't hold back the young and feral hellion that was Damien. He tried to change himself to fit into the image he thought Damien wanted him to be and didn't think about becoming who Damien needed. The rejection in the bathroom was a painful reminder of that.

Oz stared at Amira and now rightfully aware of the striking resemblances of her and Damien. Perhaps this time, he would not mess it up.

"Uh… Oz? Are you still there?" Vicky waved her hand in front of him. "Ah shit- Amira! I think you broke Oz with your smoking bod!" She screamed into the living room and startled the fire djinn and the fear embodiment back to Earth. Damn it. How long had Oz been daydreaming?

"Erm… sorry about that. I was spacing out," Oz meekly said. "Like, literally spacing out. I'm talking about astral projecting myself onto the cosmos and all that jazz."

Amira stared at him weirdly and shrugged.

"You're lucky you're adorable to get away with saying arbitrary crap like that." She said.

The whole room went quiet after Amira flirted unabashedly. Brian, Oz, and Vicky didn't know if she did that on purpose or was just messing around.

Ding! The timer on the oven broke the increasing silence and draw everyone's attention to the brownies sitting inside. The four took in the thick, sweet chocolate scent as Oz pulled out the square pan. His previous worries were nowhere to be seen now.

"I certainly outdid myself with this one!" Oz said proudly with his hands wearing matching oven mittens with his apron. "Dig in, guys! I put the good stuff that I bought from Polly in! They're certified to be off the rocker, gasket blowing, mind numbingly, brain-cells-guaranteed-losing fantastic!"

"Uhh… I don't know if that's safe to consume," Brian said. "Anything that is recommended by Polly always ended up in catastrophes, or worse... A whole month-long hangover."

The color squad shuddered at the mention.

"Ugh, why did you have to remind me of that." Vicky whined.

"Yeah. I kept tripping over everything and almost killed myself from falling off the balcony." Amira groaned, her hands were in the drawer looking for a cake knife.

"Have more trust in me, guys. I'm sure this one will be a legit party killer this time." Oz said as he began slicing the brownies into small pieces. "See? It tastes amazing!"

"Aren't you supposed to let the brownies cool down for one to two hours after done baking?" Brian asked. "But fuck it. Who cares? I'm hungry."

"Couldn't have said it better, Brian!" Vicky said through a handful of brownies in her cheeks like a squirrel.

The rest of the afternoon was fairly enjoyable. The group laughed and giggled in joy as they shared all their past experiences with each other and how hilarious it was to know how much of a simp everyone used to act.

"Wait, wait, wait! No way," Amira laughed. "Brian, it can't be true that you read through three whole books of Hungary Game in one night just so you could complain to Liam about the lack of integrity in the finale? Dude, that is such simping behavior!"

"Heh, look at yourself in the mirror." Brian grinned, his hand holding a bag of Toeritos and the other a coffee mug filled with whiskey. "Remember that one time you orchestrated an entire pyramid scheme for Vera but only with yourself and one other random guy? You blew half of your college savings on that one."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Amira yelled.

"Haha, okay my turn!" Vicky chimed in. "I once had to pretend I was a werewolf so I could hang around with Scott at all time even when he's at practice. Everyone kept calling me a furry for taping that fake wolf tail on my ass. But here's the kicker..." Vicky leaned closer to her friends. "That wasn't even a wolf tail. It was just a ponytail of some random hippie in the forest that I snipped off!"

The group erupted into fits of laughter. Tears formed on everyone's eyes.

"HAHAHAHA NO WAY!!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, guys!" Vicky hushed. "Oz, your turn! What's the most simp thing you have ever done for Damien fucking LaVey?"

"Uhm, well… I." Oz closed his eyes and recollected on everything he had done with Damien. "The most embarrassing thing I have ever done for him was, I guess in a sense... truly love him with everything. If that even counts."

The good vibe that the group had been building up collapsed in one fell swoop like a game of Jenga. A very quick game of Jenga… Oz didn't mean to sour such happy mood, but he couldn't help being honest when it came to these types of questions. The looks on his friends faces suggested that they too, still haven't completely moved on from their crushes.

"I… Shit, me too." Brian admitted, the reality began crashing down. "I fucking missed that purple dork's antics every damn day and anything related to social media keeps reminding me of him. Even memes."

Right on cue, Vicky's tears started falling like water from a broken dam. She tried to hold it back, but it was too late.

"Shit… Why am I-?" She sniffled. "Oz, you jerk! You were supposed to help me forget about Scott and his stupid dumb smile and his cutesy dumb puppy energy. Not reminiscing it all again…" Vicky cried as she leaned on Amira sitting next to her.

"Vicky, no! I'm sorry- I didn't mean it!" Oz panicked.

"Hey, c'mere. There… There." Amira hold the sobbing franken girl. "Now, we can't go and put it all on Oz. Maybe it's a good thing to let our emotions run loose to move on. And yes, I gotta fess up too. I still keep the one-dollar bill that I made from said pyramid scheme venture with Vera. That smoking gun of a gorgon still has a tight grip on me, sadly." Amira sighed.

"So I guess everyone still couldn't move on at all." Brian somewhat chuckled, relieved with the shared pain between them. It was like a screwed-up bond that tied them closer together. He wondered who would be the one to give the last push.

"You know what? Fuck it!" Oz said. "Guys, let's do a group hug." Three phobias popped out of his body and gave each other tight embraces themselves. It was cute.

"Sounds better than sobbing again…" Vicky wiped the snot under her nose. "Come over here then, Oz." She offered a hand.

Before Oz could join, Brian beaten him to it with his lengthy zombie arms wrapped around the two girls on the couch first, not intending to let go soon. When Oz was near, Brian took his hand and pulled him in, completing the color squad group hug. They stayed there for a while until one of them started groping.


	2. You're not the only one getting heat up from this, y'know.

The group hug was nice and warm and felt wholesome for a while. Everyone didn't say a word and just sat in peaceful silence. Though, the wholesomeness didn't last long before Brian could feel his chest tighten as one of his friend's limbs shifted underneath the weight and touched his crotch. It was only an accident, right? Yet why did it still linger and continued pressing more?

Oz eyes stared off into the distance and his ears listened to the faint trashy pop music playing in background. Someone's arm was unashamedly caressing his abs and he was too comfortable to look down and check.

Amira was so damn sure that Vicky was taking advantage of the situation and leaning way too much of her face into the djinn's cleavage. She didn't say anything because her poor friend was recovering from post-traumatic infatuation disorder. Amira made it up.

Since anyone wasn't asking, Vicky wouldn't admit that Amira's breasts were the softest cushions to rest her head upon. Instead, she was feeling Oz's fingers making their way a little too freely up and down her thighs. But who was she to judge when she was doing the same exact thing back.

After a solid minute of unsolicited groping session thinly veiled as a group hug. They soon pulled apart when Amira was the first one to speak up.

"Brian, um- I could feel your boner jabbing my back." Her voice coated in embarrassment.

"Ah shit- I… I'm sorry?" Brian didn't know how to respond. How could anyone respond when they were caught red handed. "Sorry for that, I'll just go back to my room. Pretend I didn't do any of that- " He quickly stood up and tried to move away from the pile but was quickly stopped by Vicky's fingers holding onto his jacket sleeve.

"Brian? Stay." Vicky demanded. "You're not the only one getting heat up from this, y'know…"

"Yeah. It's not like I was hating the feeling though." Amira said, the flame on her head flickered in excitement. "If it were anyone but you guys, they would have been crispy bacon by now."

Oz hummed a small agreement to that.

"I too, would have already sent them to the dark abyss if it weren't you guys."

"Ah shit, well I guess everyone here is extremely pent up and was denied release from their crushes…" Brian sat back down with a blush. "Hey, Ozzie. We still have enough toilet wine and munchies to last the entire night, right?"

"It's still only three in the afternoon but yes, Amira definitely bought enough," Oz cooed, his white eyes half lidded. "Why? What are you suggesting?"

"I ain't a rocket scientist but I'm pretty sure what Brian meant- …" Amira walked off from the group and scavenged through the paper bags on the kitchen floor. Her flame lit up higher in giddiness when she found it. "Aha! This!"

It was a massive pack of condom on her hand and Amira presented it to the group like a show and tell. Everyone but her immediately blushed and looked away. Of course they weren't stupid to not catch the drift but it was hard to confront your horniness when a longtime friend and roommate was exposing it.

"Amira! What the hell?" Vicky said. "Why do you already have them inside the bags this whole time?!"

"It was on sale." Amira gave a quick answer. "Besides, I knew where this party was gonna ended before it even began. Perks of being a djinn with precognitive dreaming."

The rest of the group blushed even harder. Amira knew what they would end up doing, yet she still contributed to it. If the figurative cat was already out of the bag, they might as well be frank and upfront in pride.

"You know what? You're right. I'm horny…" Oz sighed, his hands were up in the air in surrender. The only thing mildly beneficial from hanging with Damien was that it made Oz more assertive whenever sex topics come up.

"You're such a tease sometimes, Amira. Fine, I haven't had my steamy werewolf sex with Scott and I'm still frustrated over it!" Vicky fall back into the couch, her hands covered her reddened face. "Don't judge me, okay? How could anyone not be horny when being around that walking testosterone generator like him?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just you, Vic." Brian looked at the franken girl, his eyes followed the trail of her enticing legs up to her body. Shit, he was getting caught up in the moment too. "Liam always pushed me away whenever I tried to do something remotely romantic or even saying anything with double entendre."

"Fuckin hell, Brian. Same!" Amira said. Her full asset lied back onto the couch, the condom pack still in hand. "Vera would constantly retract in disgust whenever our bare skins touch accidentally. She threatened to sue me once…"

"Tell me again how did we even fall for them in the first place?" Oz asked, his hands were slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt without his friends knowing. "It couldn't possibly because of physical attractions alone. Right? Haha."

His friends simultaneously said yeah. Well he'll be damned... At least this wouldn't be as awkward as he envisioned. Brian, Vicky, and Amira finally picked up on what Oz was doing and they started doing the same.

"You know, when you put it like that," Vicky said, her hands reached inside her ever blue V-neck and unhooked her bra. "What actually make them so special for us to go to such lengths?"

"Beat me. If I could answer that then I probably wouldn't be here now, would I?" Brian answered, his dark jeans was already on the floor with the rest of his friends’ clothes. "Not like those six were the only dateable options among hundreds of students at Spooky High."

"A-freaking-men, Brian." Amira said, her hands were already done undressing herself and she came over to help Oz. "I say fuck them all in their condescending faces today and make them jealous of ditching our fine pieces of asses!"

Everyone nodded their heads. The color squad were barely wearing anything now. If sexual tensions were a tangible thing, you could no doubt slice it right there like brownies.

"Vic, the hell? Have you been wearing that G-string this whole time? And slept in it last night?" Amira pointed, even though herself was wearing lingerie.

"Oh, please. I'm always prepared for any type of situation, sex or no sex." Vicky started tying back her frizzy hair. "And looks like it finally paid off. Hah!"

Amira grumbled in annoyance and accepted the answer. If only her precognitive dreams had better details.

"So what size are these condoms?" Brian took the pack from Amira's hand and tore it open. "I know it's good to practice safe sex, but no one in here can theoretically get pregnant right? Ya know, being undead and mythical entities and all."

"It says right there that it's XXL," Oz scooted over and pointed it for Brian, earning an 'ohhh' from him. "and I actually could get knock up if I morph my own anatomy and make a uterus, but that would ruin the fun, so I won't."

"Oh, neato! What other sex thing can you do?" Vicky's voice echoed from the hallway as she walked into her room to find that bottle of strawberry lube in her nightstand.

"Well… My ejaculations are normally spatial radioactive and would instant kill anyone upon contact. Same thing applied even if I shapeshift it into a vagina," Oz put a finger under his chin and continued. "It's fine though, I'll make sure to triple wrap to not send any of you to the ER!"

"That's reassuring," Amira said nonchalantly. She should have been more scared when hearing that but a horny bad bitch like her didn't care. "Vicky, hurry up with the lube! My ovaries are drying up over here! Female djinns don't actually have ovaries, but I just like saying the expression!"

"Sheesh, you guys are impatient," Vicky said, finally back from her room. "I was looking for lube but then decided to why not turn the kinkiness to eleven up in this shindig. So I grabbed my Soknee camera and tripod as well!"

With a swift of her hands, Vicky had already settled the thing up in front of the couch. The camera lens stared menacingly at the three friends like a hungry eagle. Brian suddenly felt regret buying her the thing on Christmas.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Vic," Brian said, obviously being new to the experience. "It's our first time together as a group intimately, shouldn't we be doing something more vanilla first? Instead of, I don't know, making amateur porno?"

"I'm fine with whatever," Oz said, his lil phobias making lewd gestures. Oz himself didn't know they were capable of being horny too. "As long as you guys are on board and consented, then I would even do it in front of city hall."

"He's right, Brian." Amira flicked the zombie on the nose with her finger. "We're doing THIS to forget about our tragic rejections so why hold back? Live a little, dude."

Vicky nodded her head up and down and grinned widely.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it will capture ALL of our sexy bits in the highest definition! Who knows? We can rub it in those six assholes faces later on how good we are at it and what they're missing out on~!"

Brian was too jaded and horny to object anymore on how things accelerated to the roof. The fine line that separated their friendships and whatever this new development was had already been out the window and died a horrible death long ago. Deep down, Brian was anxious on how they would act around each other afterwards. But just like a wise monster once said, when you're in Rome, you gotta fuck like the Romans and enjoy the hedonistic lifestyle. At least, that was the more popular version around here.

"Alrighty then," Brian said, his hand switched the music player into a top billboard porn tracklist that he made ironically a while back. From here onward, he would let his friends take the lead. "Let's get this foursome show on the road."


	3. How many people have you killed with that 9-inch boomstick?

Yeah, there was definitely no way to turn back after this. It was only five minutes passed and Oz has already frenched all his friends on the couch. It was Amira's idea to have some foreplay first, but when everyone saw Oz split open the region below his nose into a dark chasm with two tongues slithering out, they all wanted to get a one on one action with him.

"Hey, Oz~. Let me go again but this time I wanna do it with your teeth out!" Vicky said, her mouth opened as an invitation. "If I had known you have over millennia of kissing people to hell and back, I'd be letting you have your way with me this whole time!"

"Vic, gross. But I agree," Brian wiped the drools pooling under his lips. "The way those things coil and seem like they have their own minds… it's just- Wow."

"You guys are making me blush," Oz said. "And they do have their own consciousness like my phobias. Their names are kinda unpronounceable, though."

"What the hell? Vicky, we've been all over Oz for a while now, let him rest!" Amira picked Oz up like a cat and took him out of Vicky's lap.She groaned dejectedly.

"Aww… Ugh, fine," Vicky crossed her arms. "Then will someone please eat me out instead? My face muscles are getting cramps from over kissing." She opened her legs in response.

"Let me. I have this cool trick that I can do through the tear in my cheek," Brian moved closer to Vicky, his hands grabbed onto her thighs. "I have only done this once with a random guy behind McDonkey's before, so don't be disappointed if it doesn't work on you."

"Lucky," Oz said. "I've only ever eaten someone out behind restaurants twice my whole life. I think it was at Taki Bell and Steak 'n Stab…"

"Really? I thought you'd do it more than two times, to be honest." Amira turned her flame down and reached her head down to Oz's crotch. She gave the mid recording camera a wink before going full down.

"Well, they never survived long enough during it so I just jump to full sex from that point on- Ah~" Oz gasped a bit, the inner tunnel of the djinn's mouth felt like a mini furnace. "That's a bit too hot there, Amira. You're gonna melt it off into a puddle…"

"Ah shit, sorry. Let me turn my flame down another notch," Amira's fire hair began to change color to a dull red, and the temperature inside her mouth decreased gradually into sauna level. "All for you, Ozzie." She grinned, her tongue wrapped around Oz's shadowy dick with wet sounds. Her saliva dried off and vaporized away each time her mouth closed.

It was a unique experience for Oz. He wondered if this would have been the same if Damien was the one going down right now. Oz shook the thought and focused back on the pleasure. It was unfair to Amira to compare.

"Fuckkkk… Oh my god, Brian!" Vicky moaned out next to them. "How did you learn this dope trick, fuck! I've never been close to cumming this fast- Ngh~"

Brian glanced up at the franken girl, too preoccupied with her clit to speak up. The speed of his tounge going all out through the opening of his cheek sent Vicky to multiple orgasmic sparks. Literally. Electric was flying out from her neck bolts and almost zapped Oz. Her friends knew this wasn't a new thing because she has been short circuiting her laptop every time she done ‘research’ for her homeworks. Yeah, right.

"Jeez, watch out with that," Brian stopped midway. "You're gonna electrocute me before I finish this off with my final move, it- Hmmn-"

Vicky grabbed the back of Brian's head and pulled him with tight grip. Her dummy gorilla strength almost snapped his skull off. A normal human would suffocate after nonstop cunnilingus, but no one in the room was human.

"You're a zombie, you can't die from a little spark. So less talking, more eating!" She huffed. "Fuck… That's the spot."

"Whoa, Vic." Oz gave her naked body a good look for the first time. "I didn't know that you'd also have stitching down there. Who was the batshit scientist that reanimated you?"

"How would I know? That bastard died before he got a chance to explain anything when I woke up," Vicky said. "Probably cus I bashed his head in with a wrench- Ahhhnn~ …"

With the moan she let out, sparks were firing off like fireworks across the living room. Amira, Oz, and Brian had to shield themselves with cushions from the electric assault. At least one of them was satisfied. Vicky sunk back into the couch and felt her toes curled from the climax remnant. How did a stiff zombie like Brian know how to turn her into a putty mess? Vicky bit her lips and couldn't wait to see what else Oz and Amira have in store for her.

"I know this ain't a race, but I'm not gonna lose to you, Brian!" Amira said, her mouth sucked harder on Oz's cock until she could see his hips shaking.

"Ah- Amira, I…" Oz's fingers clenched. "Cover your face with something, I don't wanna disintegrate you- Ahh…"

"Oh hell nah, you cover it yourself!" Amira's mouth pulled out with a wet pop, her hands reached for the paper bag on the floor. "HERE! Cum inside this thing before your shit killed us."

At the drop of the bag, Oz did exactly as told and let out all the pent up arousal and aggression he has been holding inside these few weeks. Fuck Damien and his roundabouts of fake flirting and teasing touches. Oz let out a guttural, otherworldly whimper as he filled the thing. After a few seconds, the entire bag was engulfed in black matter inside out and made a shrieking wail before dissolving to dust. His friends were speechless.

"Yikes… You really weren't kidding about your jizz being deadly." Brian stared in shock, his jaw slacked. "Yet, why is it so damn cool at the same time?"

Vicky and Amira agreed with him. The fact that they could die at any unexpected moment while having sex turned them on even more. Were they masochists or just thrill seekers?

"So how many people have you unintentionally killed with that 9-inch boomstick?" Amira joked. "I'd say at least ten lives with your shy nature, haha."

"Actually, it was over one thousand." Oz quietly answered. "It might sound a lot, but I was around before Earth and there were many planets in the universe so… I wasn't proud of it though."

"Dude, that's hella psychotic and hot! What the hell man, I didn't know you had that kind of spunk in you!" Vicky awed in a newfound discovery of her friend.

"Really? You guys don't think I'm a Satyriasis abomination?"

"Nope. We still love you the same," Brian wrapped an arm around the fear embodiment. "We all have our own quirks and if yours is being a secret sex-crazed monster, you're still our little buddy. Just be careful where you spray that thing around."

Once again, Oz's nonexistent, only figurative heart swelled in adoration for his friends. Perhaps after all this time of him searching for love, it was closer to home than he realized. His phobias popped out and gave lil kissing noises at them.

"Alright, alright. Mushy feelings set aside, it's my turn to be satisfied," Amira got off the couch and started moving to her room, gesturing with her hand to Oz and Brian. "What are you waiting for? The couch ain't gonna fit all of us. You two, we're doing it in my room and we're gonna make a sandwich! Vicky, bring that camera over too! It's time for the real fun to begin." The djinn licked her lips.


	4. Having three hot babes on top of me. I must be the luckiest zombie in the world.

Amira thought she know everything about pleasure with the random hookups she went on every week, each one was different from the last with many levels of spiciness to her liking. That was why Amira caught off guard on how it felt even better than what she had in mind as Oz and Brian were ramming their dicks inside her both ends, the two grunted in respective ecstasy. To top it off like a perfect cherry on a sundae, Vicky was sitting on top of the djinn's face and grinded herself against it back and forth.

"Hnngh~... Your tongue is warmer and better than actual penises, what the hell?" Vicky exhaled, her eyes half lidded and clouded. The stitched-up pair of breasts bounced as they followed the directions of her rhythm. "Even Scott's knot dick wouldn't beat this. Fuck me-"

Amira couldn't respond because of obvious reason so she gave a thumb up instead. She could feel her heat rising as everything around her room starting to look refracted and wavy. Shit. It wouldn't be good if they end up burning their apartment down, but damn it, she still hadn’t come yet.

"Hey, Ozzie. You're doing okay over there?" Brian said with a flushed face, he couldn't see the view due to being underneath Amira. "You haven't said anything for a while now besides heavy breathing."

"No- I'm fine… All good over here!" Oz was obviously lying through his monstrous teeth. 

The inside of Amira was getting extremely hot and he could tell that his shadowy skin began to melt and evaporated. If the surface of his form lost enough dark matter, he would revert to a younger state many eon ago. He wouldn't want that to happen, but at the same time it just felt so damn good to fuck to his content. Oz grabbed Amira's legs that were over his shoulders and began slamming as fast as he could into his friend's cervix, hoping it would speed things up a bit. Oz prayed for the triple wrapped condoms would hold out.

"Hmnmmh~ !!" Amira muffled voice can be heard under Vicky. Her body started to tremble as a sign she was going to climax. The temperature suddenly spiked up and everyone was one second away from having heat strokes. Sweats were raining underneath the group and staining a new color onto Amira's duvet. She was going to have to throw the whole thing away after this.

"Shit, guys-... I'm gonna come too." Vicky fanned herself as her body bent over, electric soaring out of her.

"Gah. Same-" Brian groaned and gave a final thrust into Amira's ass, giving her the edge she need to climax.

Amira's bedroom was an environmental hazard at this point with heat higher than 80 degrees rampaging, streaks of lightning being shot around like bullets, and black smog of terror and fear floating through the air mixing in with everything. If anyone were to walk in right now, they would undeniably go mad and had a massive seizure on the spot.

The main four panted as each of them had already came. After a minute of catching their breaths and wiping their drenched foreheads, they began to clean up. Oz pulled out and tied the condoms together, letting them turn to dust. Brian did the same but since his semen was normal, he tossed it in the trash can. Vicky got herself off Amira's face and let the saliva dripped down from her clit. Everyone was thoroughly pleased to some extent. The temperature in the room was slowly returning to normal. Well, mostly normal.

"OH MY GOD, THE CURTAIN IS ON FIRE!" Vicky screamed, seeing the thing after turning around.

"Son of a bitch!!" Amira got up from the bed and ran outside, trying to look for the red familiar shape. "Of all day to be forgetting where the fire extinguisher is… FUCK!" Her voiced echoed from the living room.

"Can someone go grab some water or anything?!"

"Wait! I got it!" Oz yelled.

The layers of shadows began to swirl outward from his naked body and enveloped the window area. The shadows whined and screeched as they put out the aflame curtain. The three friends sighed a relief because that could have turn out worse. Amira peeked in the room and also exhaled gratefully. The group soon laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"Haha… Oh, man. That's gonna be a story worth telling later," Brian chuckled. "Uhh, so… Vic, did the camera survive through all that?"

"Let me check," Vicky stepped out of the bed, body glistening in sweats. "No way! It's still recording!"

"I guess Best Bye really was telling the truth about it being a heatproof, electricproof, and sexproof camera." Brian said.

"Whew, I'm tired…" Amira fall back on the bed, arms wrapped around Oz. "Let me take a five minutes break before more sex."

"I can say the same," Oz snuggled his head onto Brian's chest. "I need to regenerate my dark matter up a bit or else I'd turn into a kid."

"Fine… I'll rest too. Even though I can still keep going." Vicky leaned on Brian's left side, her hands still being playful.

"Well, now if this isn't heaven," Brian joked. "Having three hot babes on top of me… I must be the luckiest zombie in the world."

His friends snorted at that. Instead of agreeing to his expression with words, they all reached up and each gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, showing him that he was indeed the luckiest. The kisses were breezy and casual, but still romantic nonetheless.

"Not gonna lie," Amira said. "I thought this would have been more awkward at first… since we all knew each other for around five years now."

"It has already been that long?" Oz asked, retracting his grotesque mouth into a small, easy to miss curve. "My bad, though. It's hard for me to keep track of time." One lil phobia popped out and had a pretend after-sex smoke.

"Yep, it's already been that long. I thought one of us would hook up with another person in our group, but together as once? Younger Vicky would be surprised."

"Also, I have a confession to make," Brian said. "I've had wet dreams with everyone in here… that was even before I met Liam and the other five."

His friends didn't say anything for a few seconds, but a simultaneous ‘same’ soon was heard.

"Hey, I had a bright idea!" Amira's flame lit up like a pulp. "Let's take a group selfie right now and send it to them right before prom. They'd be so~ horny to properly enjoy it."

"You're such an evil biatch… Count me in!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Already on it, Amira," Oz split a slice of shadow and controlled it to grab the nearest phone he could find. "Act natural, guys. Kinda like we just had a really good fuck. Which we did."

With a click of the button, a picture of the playable four was taken. They looked hella fine in it with faces flushed, sweats dripped, and sultry bedroom eyes made. If those six at school weren't physically attracted to them before, this would be a lustful provocation to.

"And… sent!" Brian clicked, sending the selfie to the Spooky Group Chat. "Any of you wanna bet they're already looking at it right now like hivemind?"

  


"Can I bet with the incentive of letting you do me raw?" Vicky laughed, half joking, and half really wanted to be bareback.

"I'll let you do it bet or no bet," Oz winked. "I can morph my inside to be tighter than any vise."

"You guys are hopeless…" Amira rolled her eyes. "But yes, dick me with no glove too. Thanks in advance."

Brian laughed after hearing all his friends’ suggestive bets. He gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and sat up.

"Then why are we still wasting daylight? Next round in my room!" Brian beamed with excitement.


	5. This chapter is just sex

Oz moaned out cathartically, he didn't care anymore of how lewd he sound whenever he slid in and out of Brian's cock. His white eyes flickered like broken traffic lights, his hips were moving on his own. Oz was stuck between Brian and Vicky, each clinging on his sides. Oz's dick was pumping into Vicky's clit as he bit down on the seams of her neck. Vicky twitched and clawed her fingernails into Oz's ribs so hard, it drew black ink. He groaned and bit back even harder, increasing the tensions tenfold. It was a sex train and the color squad made sure to leave no one behind.

Brian cursed in his head of how tight Oz's insides was. Not only it was tighter than any crevices or holes out there, it was also freezing hot, rock hard fluffy, and all very contradicting within his ass as Brian thrust into Oz bareback. He couldn't believe he was finally getting to railed this smoking sexy creature of the void after all this time. He didn't care that Oz could have had any body type he wanted as he could simply morph into it. Brian was slowly falling head over undead heels for him and the rest. He would have had more time to think about his unearthed crushes if he wasn't also getting distracted by Amira's strap-on pushing into him. Shit. He might get addicted to this feeling if he wasn't careful.

Amira's hands hold onto Brian's hips and she did as best as she could to mimic the moves Oz was doing to her earlier. She pushed the strap-on until it reached the hilt and pulled out slowly as she was listening to Brian's reactions. Amira wanted her sex partner to be comfortable and get used to the heat of the moment. Her tongue left a hot trail as she licked Brian's toned back up to his nape. For a zombie that was long dead, it always wondered Amira on how he could maintain those godlike muscles that curved in all the right places. She got lost in her own thoughts and kept following the rhythm of the sex train.

Vicky was getting assaulted by pleasure at different angles. The feeling of Oz's dick kept thrusting into her small frame was unbearably ecstatic. The way he knew when to enlarge and lengthen the size of his shadowy shaft drove Vicky to quick orgasms every second. Oz's free hands were also playing with her breasts in a way as if he had been doing it many times. His fingers rubbed, pinched, and pulled Vicky's nipples with precise coordination. Combined all of that with Oz's razor-sharp teeth sinking into her neck and collarbone, sucking and biting her sensitive skin… Vicky was sure she saw heaven at some point. If she wasn't being held by him, Vicky would undoubtedly keel over and fainted from pleasure overload.

After an hour or so, with many orgasms and climaxes were reached, they decided to switch positions and tried something new again. They kept on trying more and more wilder experimentation that they could think of.

Currently, Oz formed a clit where his dick used to be and rode on the strap-on that Vicky now wearing. The sensation of possessing a vagina gave Oz a better time than he expected. It reminded him of how good it used to feel having vaginal sex many decades ago. Maybe after this, Oz would go back to owning it as a default. His mind stopped mid track as he was slapped gently by Brian to remind of the cock Oz was sucking. He obeyed and gave Brian the cutest puppy eyes he could muster as he blew the zombie. His two tongues wrapped themself around the undead cock as they gave the best head Brian ever had. After a moment, Brian held down Oz's hair to came inside his throat. It felt warm and filled with zombie toxins that kept Brian reanimated. Oz swallowed all of it down and opened his mouth to show Brian he wasn't a quitter.

Fuck. How could Oz still look so innocent even after gulping down that much of Brian's cum. He pulled his dick out and backed away to focus on Amira on the side waiting. She was rubbing herself off while waiting for Brian. With two fingers, Amira spread her pussy apart as a way of saying 'come and get it'. They soon had a rough make out session before Amira was on all four. She jolted and cried out when Brian's hand gave her a good spank without holding back. He didn't say sorry and instead rammed his dick in after enough foreplaying. Amira's walls were still warm as ever as Brian doggied the djinn with unchained lust. He was thinking about grabbing onto Amira's hair but quickly realized he wasn't fire immune. Instead, Brian settled on holding her shoulders and fucked her to near kingdom come.

Amira soon got tired of the position and flipped the two over, being content with just missionary. Brian followed her lead and soon continued to ram himself into her. Amira could feel herself burning up once again but didn't care at all this time. Her nails raked onto Brian's shoulder blades and left scorching scratch marks. Her legs wrapped themselves his back and pulled him in deeper. Worry of burning down their apartment be damned. Amira now only cared about receiving more and more pleasure without holding back. Steams were being let out from her body as her own sweats getting vaporized. In between Brian's grunts and curses, he told her that he was close to coming. Amira gave a lewd look before tightening her heels and kept him inside, letting his semen filled her up. It felt better than she could ever imagine and there wasn't a tint of regret on her face.

Shit. Vicky shouldn't be enjoying this feeling of dominance so much over Oz. Just a moment ago, she was content with being submissive and held by him to do all the work. Yet now that the role was reverse and the strap-on equipped, Vicky couldn't help the underlying sadism creaking up to form a sick smile on her face. Stating that she was rough was an understatement as Vicky kept switching between slapping and hitting Oz's face to full out twisting his arms to hear him yelped in pain. She fucked him into a moaning mess faster than anyone ever did during Oz's life. Vicky left many hickies and bite marks all over his body like a feral beast. The orgy triggered a new part to Vicky, and she was going to sexually explore it thoroughly. After a long while of fucking, she could hear Oz let out a moan so loud, Vicky sworn it cracked the window. When Vicky pulled out, the discharge from his pussy quickly disintegrated the strap-on. Vicky didn't care at all because there were still many toys around to make do with during the night. She didn't want Oz to think he was getting off the hook from her that easily.

And so, many more toys and condoms were being turned to dust and many next-door apartments had power outages throughout the night. Yet somehow, their own place was still standing. They even did it so hard that Brian's bed frame gave in and crashed under in defeat. So they moved to Oz's bedroom and the same thing happened. In the end, they all settled on the floor like wild animals and planned a trip to the monster ICEKEA tomorrow. The color squad didn't just have an orgy, they also made love and gave sweet sex every now and then. Brian, Vicky, Oz, and Amira reminded each other that they don't need anyone but themselves to be happy and fulfilled. Not by a vampire with a hatred for mainstreams, not by a werewolf with sports glued in mind, not by a demon with an explosive temper, not by a gorgon with pockets full of money, not by anyone…


	6. Missing footages

Brian, Oz, Vicky, and Amira basically spent 22 hours during prom day having the most intense fuck fest that put Polly's wildest orgies to shame. Unfortunately, the camera malfunctioned during the recording due to the amalgamation of their strayed fluids. Turned out the camera wasn't as sexproof as Brian claimed to be. What a shocker. They were somewhat disappointed when finding that out, but luckily was still able to salvage the audio files. The bits might not made sense when out of context, but did anything they do really make sense in the first place?

**6:24 PM** -

"I said pull my hair! Pull it!"

"How is that even plausible?! Your hair is literally fire!!"

"I SAID PULL IT, PUSSY!"

"Well if you want me to pull then Oz, pull on my neck bolts too!"

"I'd get electrocuted!!"

"YOU CAN'T DIE!!"

"It'd still hurt! Okay, fine! Brian, let me give you a facial too!

"No! That shit is the only thing in here that can kill us!" 

**7:45 PM** -

"You want us to call you master??"

"Calm down, guys. It was just a joke… Haha, unless?"

"Who do you think you are, Brian? That guy from 69 Shades of Beige?"

**8:11 PM** -

"Shit, I think I might be for real in love with all of you."

"That's nice, Oz… But it would really be more romantic if I wasn't being tied 5 feet above ground right now!"

"Fi'm fin fove fith fou foo, Foz!"

"Let me get that gag out of you, Amira…"

**9:50 PM** -

"You're sure you want this same lamp that you were conceived in to go inside you? Sounds ironic in a way."

"Hell yeah! That thing doesn't have uses left so let it rip!"

_*spinning and whirling sounds*_

**10:21 PM** -

"Oh! The pizza is here!"

"Vicky, no! You're still wearing your birthday suit!"

_*running sounds and a big thud can be heard_ *

**11:59 PM** -

"No way… You actually met Liam back in Europe centuries ago?"

"Yeah. He was a cute kid back then. Though, I might have led the vampire Lestat to his family villa as a revenge for stealing my crops…"

**12:03 AM** -

"Oh so it was you as well who seduced Julius Caesar and Brutus into killing each other."

"Guilty as charged! People keep refer to it as an assassination and not knowing it was just a lover quarrel went wrong."

"What about Helen of Troy?"

"Oh nah, that wasn't me. The Trojans and Spartans were always that horny."

**1:44 AM** -

"Oh my god, who invited the Interdimensional Prince in?! Get him out!"

"How the hell does he know where we live??"

"Where's the baseball bat for thief when you need it?"

"Vicky, dear. I let myself in with grace and yet you still deny my romance. Please, let me join your wonderous coitus of flesh and desires! I'll treat all of you with utmost love~!"

_*screaming of the Interdimensional Prince moment later*_

**2:11 AM** -

"Ahhnhn hnnnhnn~~ Hahhh~~ Nghnnn…"

"We summon thee, O Wise One. Please descent upon our sinful plane and accept this sparkle sacrifice as a gift, O Great Yog-Sothoth. Come forth and bless this union of blood and sweats."

_*ghoulish noises and unintelligible Latin chanting in background*_

**3:30 AM** -

" **I WILL GIVE EACH OF YOU A WISH AS A TOKEN OF GRATITUDE FOR LETTING ME INTO THIS WORLD. DECIDE WISELY."**

"I wish for the knowledge of my past life… or at least, the reason for my death."

"I wish for the satisfaction of my own existence and to not be able to accidentally hurting my loved ones anymore."

**"EXCEPT YOU. YOU ARE A BEING OLDER THAN MYSELF, THUS I CAN NOT GRANT SUCH THING."**

"Oh… Okay."

"I just wanna be young and beautiful forever!"

"I just want our orgy to continue so can you get lost, my dude?"

**4:00 AM** -

"Oh wait, we could have just wished for our crushes to like us back…"

"Ah well, too late for that now. Come on, Brian, do you still remember your line? You were supposed to say, "So you're the new secretary, right?" And I'll say, "Yes, Mr. Beige. My name is Anastasia Teal and I will be working for you starting today." And then the scene fades to black."

"Why did we agree to this in the first place?"

"Shush, Amira. It'd made Brian happy that we're recreating his fave novels."

"Act 1, scene 4. And… Action!"

**5:12 AM** -

"Damn it! Who keeps letting these random people into our place? Are we livestreaming or something?!"

"It's just Blobert. He's harmless."

"Ugh, fine… He can watch, but that's all! We don't want to ruin his pure image."

"Well I'll be damned. Having live audience is actually more exciting."

_*random laugh track out of nowhere can be heard*_

**6:47 AM** -

"Is it just me or are all of my joints and muscles ache so much? Ouch-"

"It's just you, Amira. I'm still able to go for round 138th!"

"You were keeping scores this whole time?!"

**7:11 AM** -

"Ooh~ This position looks fun! All we need is 4 planks of wood, 30 screws, wood glue, and a circular saw! Let's try it guys!"

"Vicky… That's the manual on how to build a desk."

**8:34 AM** -

"Oh no… I think I might actually be pregnant for realsies. Haha, whoops!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

**9:57 AM** -

_*crashing noises and loud explosions*_

"You noobs thought you can have an orgy without me, fucking Damien LaVey huh?!! Oz! Come out and face me!!"

_*disembodied shouting and arguing in background soon after*_

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE KICKING ME OUT! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

_*loud bang of front door being slammed*_

**10:00 AM** -

"Alright, so where were we? Oh yeah, Oz! Can you shapeshift to have two dicks at the same time?"

"Sure thing!"

"I'm not sure if this position is even possible? Do you really want all three of us on you because the wiki says the mortality rate for it is 85%."

"Still can't die! If I do, just stick jumper cables up my ass!"

**11:10 AM** -

_*loud cracking sounds and a collective of curses can be heard*_

"Motherfucking- I guess there goes Vicky's bedframe."

"Welp, all of our beds are destroyed beyond repair now."

"So who wants to do it on the floor?"

"Me!!"

**12:46 PM** -

"You're telling us that Oz isn't your actual name?"

"Yeah, it was the closest sounding pronunciation normal monster can make without going insane. My real name that I gave to myself was based on the surrounding cries of the void when I was born, and it sounded like Ȍ̴̢̙͉͍͓̔̆͛̏̽͠O̵̿̂̏ẓ̴̹̠̦̀̚z̶͚̣͖͙̞̥̫͎̪̺̈͐ ̵̥̓̋͌͝z̴̡̪̤̞̋̀̒z̶̡͕̲̲̺̹͚̭̞̅̏͝z̸͔̦̺̜͉͌̔͘--"

_*rumbling noises from the beyond rang through the air*_

**1:01 PM** -

"Well, now isn't this great. All my limbs are falling apart and now I'm just a talking head.

"Shit, I'm out of battery too. I think I'm crashing out, guys."

"My flame has completely burned out. Whew- I think we should call it quit."

"I- I… yeah, Amira. I'm so tired. It's been about 22 hours since this orgy started, right?"

"I think so. Let me check the camera… Fuck! This thing has been recording audio only this whole time!"

"Aw, really?! Did it at least capture the good parts?"

"Wait, yeah! It still has a good chunk of footages in it. Enough to be turn into a full movie length sex tape…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"

"Brian, if what you meant is that we should "accidentally" leak our homemade porno for the whole school to see then yes, you are correct."

"That'd be suchhh a scandal and we'll never live that down, Vicky… I'm in!"

"Like-minded, Oz. Let's leak that motherfucker!"


	7. Going full circle and tying up loose ends

The morning when the color squad showed up to school again was a complete pandemonium. Hoard of students wanting to join their kinky endeavors were chasing the four like lions to gazelles. Though unlike those naive antelopes that can only run one way, the group agreed to split up and went to their respective classes. Saying that their popularity skyrocketed to the roof after their tape leaked would be doing less justice than its impact. It crashed the school's internet five minutes after being released and the local news already got wind of it. Helicopters were hovering above school ground with news anchors broadcasting the situation. The reporters informed how the tape has become a citywide topic with parents saying it was outrageous and horny teens saying it was the greatest fap material ever. They would have gotten more juicy deets if it weren't for Damien and Polly throwing molotovs at them, sending their chopper to a fiery death. Serve their blabbermouths right.

\----------

Brian managed to successfully get away from the hungry mob with his body parts still intact. It would have been stupid of him to think that he was liking this newfound attention, but he was certainly liking it more than he should. Being a zombie, Brian had hardly ever been on dates due to monsters assuming a lot of things. Like how they thought his corpse breath would stink despite him brush every day inside and outside his mouth, or how they guessed his skin would constantly crawling with maggots, which he checked often that there aren't any. Brian was just glad people found him desirable for a change.

"I see that you're liking these nameless crowds fawning over you," Liam said, making his way to sit next to Brian in one of the auditorium seats. "Making a sex tape like that, I'd say it's lame and pathetic since many celebrities have already attempted so, but…"

"But what?" Brian asked.

"Since you and your friends did it solely to spite me and the others, it somehow became an unintentional act of coolness."

"Liam, don't tell me that now you want me too?" Brian said, smirking a little. "Look how the tables have turned here." His phone buzzed with a notification, making him check.

"I- I didn't explicitly said that I want you. That'd be such a mainstream and basic courting line that I'd-... Wait, where are you going?"

"Skipping class. I have people that genuinely like me and need my help to be here talking to you." Brian put his phone back into his pocket and sneaked himself out. Liam could only stare in embarrassment and blushed at how nonmainstream the zombie was at being distant.

\----------

In one of the bathroom stalls, Oz's fingers pressed randomly onto his phone keyboard behind his back and prayed that he send it to the right person. He was being cornered by Damien with his flaming hands blocking his path, his angry face was inching too close. Oz would normally be getting excited over this but after everything that happened, he didn't see the demon in that way anymore. Oz was bracing for a punch, yet all he received was an apology from Damien of all monsters.

"Look, I know that I fucked up by denying your promposal and party crashing your orgy but come on! Give me another chance here!" Damien yelled, his tail wagged in exasperation. "You used to be all over me and constantly igniting shit on fire to get my attention. Where's that Oz now, huh?"

Oz sighed and his mind went over how many stunts he used to pull to even get Damien to glanced at him. Those weren't good times.

"Sorry, Damien, but I've moved on now," Oz said. He pulled Damien's hands away and walked out of the stall. "It didn't strike me of how toxic I was pretending to be bold like you, until my friends reminded me I don’t need to change myself."

"Wait! I didn't say you have to. Your friends don't know shit- " Damien tried to reach for Oz's cardigan but swirls of shadows reached out and stopped him. In an instant, they formed into tendrils sharper than blades, preventing Damien from taking another step.

Oz turned around and said in a low voice. His calming tone now turned grisly as it projected inside Damien's head.

"... And if you tried anything near them, your fingers would be the first to go. Then, it'll be your family's." Oz said, his primordial cruelty unsheathed for a second. Damien hold his tongue and for the first time, caught a glimpse of true fear.

"Oz, I got your text! It says "gjdjfduuottusswrui" but you must have been in trouble to- Oh, never mind… You didn't need my help after all." Brian busted in the bathroom, he wheezed as if he ran without stopping.

"I still appreciate how quick you got here, though," Oz gave the zombie a small peck on the cheek. "Come on, babe. Let's go see how Vic holding up." Oz sneered at Damien and emphasized on ‘babe’.

The two exited and left behind a very horny Damien. He punched himself to get that image of Oz's eyes glaring at him like trash. It was a fruitless attempt.

\----------

While Vicky was running laps around the football field, she dodged the occasional students in her way that want to be their orgy fifth wheel. Vicky was surprisingly athletic enough to do so, yet she was still ambushed by Scott onto the ground. His face was heartbreakingly sad as he clung to her shirt, not letting her go.

"Bro, I'm sorry…! I didn't know you hated me that much," Scott cried. "I don't know what I did wrong but forgive me, bro!"

Vicky was beyond confused as she tried to get him off first before asking. She used to like being manhandled by the werewolf and let him lick her face, but now she just wanted to be alone.

"What are you talking about-?" Vicky asked, giving Scott a bit of shock to get him away. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Scott."

"Then why did you say that you dislike my knot dick and everything in that tape of yours? It made me insecure after watching…"

Vicky covered her face in shame, remembering all the dirty stuff she said during the high of sex. It wasn't in her nature to be that outspoken about her sexuality, but that orgy was something else. Vicky rubbed the bridge of her nose thinking how she should respond for Scott to understand. She wasn't merciless like her friends to cut tie entirely with their crushes.

"Scott… When I said that, I meant that as a metaphorical sense since I was trying to get over you," Vicky clasped her hand together, saying everything slowly. "You didn't do anything wrong because I never actually did ride your dick to know."

Scott took a few seconds to run Vicky's words through his both ears and let them process. When he finally understood, Scott bounced back to his cheery self. He rubbed his head and patted Vicky on the back.

"Okay, bro! That's a big relief to know," Scott said, finger pointing at the bleachers. "So you wanna go sit under those things with me? I heard Polly is selling drugs over there. All kinds of molly, coke, LSD, Succubus's tears, and all sort!"

"Oh nope, I'm good! I've had enough of those previously to last an entire undead lifetime," Vicky was nauseous just thinking about it. "Besides, my boyfriends are here. See ya, Scott!"

Vicky made her way toward Oz and Brian, she gave them small kisses on the lips. Scott didn't hear what they were talking about, but he could tell they were heading off to the library together, hands in hands. The werewolf smiled. He was happy to see new loving relationships bloomed… Then he got distracted by a random ball in the distance and ran toward it.

\----------

Behind one of the bookcases inside the library, a certain gorgon was being extremely mad over a fire djinn. Her face was red and so were her snakes. Her immaculate fingernails pointed accusatory at the other girl, she looked like she was about to turn someone into stone.

"What the hell do you mean that you won't exploit the viral of your sex tape and make bank off of it?!" Vera spat. Her shouting caught attention of everyone. "Don't you want to be a millionaire like the Cashdashians? I could make that happen as long as you let me become your manager and producer!"

Amira rolled her eyes. Not this again. She never understood how she once think the endless pursuit of greed from Vera was endearing. Besides, did Amira really need that much money when she could just rob a museum or two on her free time to pay the bills? The answer was simple.

"Vera, you can go stuff your scamming head up your ass cus I'm done being your side wallet," Amira flipped her off. "And it's not just my sex tape, it belongs to my babes too. So go ask them all you want because they'll say the same thing anytime."

Vera was fuming from hearing it. She was no doubt going to plan a revenge in some way to maim one of them. Amira would like to see her try with her premonition dreams foiling every single one. Vera didn't say a word and stormed out the library.

"Later, girl. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Amira hollered, receiving even more angry curses from the gorgon. That felt even more satisfying than sex. Well, not really.

Amira turned back to reading her book but soon noticed the group standing in front. How sweet of them to check up on her.

"We saw Vera on her way out and she screamed at us. What did you say to her?" Brian asked. His hands were laced together in Oz's and Vicky's.

"Oh, nothing~. I didn't say anything that she doesn't deserve anyway," Amira closed her book and joined the group. "If you guys are thinking about skipping then you got the right gal for it." She put her own hands in between them.

"Guys, we still need to go to that monster ICEKEA to look for new beds," Oz said. "It'd take a long time so we should be going now."

"Awesome! We can also look for new furniture too!" Vicky was hyper. "And ya know, we could also try that exclusive public sex that we've talked about…" She suggested.

"You're really like a rabbit, Vic." Brian laughed.

"Our adorable little rabbit indeed," Amira gave Vicky a kiss. "Let's do it anyway. Who cares if they're gonna kick us out."

"I have no problem too. Hold on, let me go to the bathroom first. You guys wait for me in the car, I won't be long." Oz said, separating his hands from the group.

"Weren't you just in the bathroom with Damien?" Brian asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to go because he was being a dick and everything… But duty calls!"

Oz waved and soon he was out of their sights. He ran to the opposite direction of the restroom when he was sure they weren't tailing. To be even more careful, Oz dematerialized into shadows and swam across the ground, leaving no traces behind.

"Didn't he once say that he has no need for peeing or even owning excretory system?" Vicky asked as they were walking to the parking lot.

"Yeah, I know," Amira said. "But just let him take care of any unfinished business. Not everyone can fully be on board with polyamory in a snap."

"You guys think he'd try to get back to Damien?" Brian opened his car's door.

"Nah." Vicky and Amira both said. The three trusted Oz enough to do the right thing.

\----------

"Well, well, if this isn't Oz, the famous porn star now!" Polly said. She was high out of her own mind underneath the bleachers. "What do you need, boo? I got allll~ the good shit you need for your next sexcapade." She pointed to all the scattered drugs and pills on the picnic blanket like a merchant.

"Cut the crap, Geist," Oz eyebrows knitted, his white eyes grew wider and unstable. "What did you sell me the few days before? The so called "certified to be off the rocker, gasket blowing, mind numbingly, brain-cells-guaranteed-losing fantastic" brownie ingredient."

Polly felt chills and her high was suddenly dropped back to her stomach. She didn't want to answer and instead was looking for a way out. Polly tried to teleport herself into the spirit realm but was captured by Oz's shadows.

"What the- Why can't I phase through these?!" Polly was getting panic. Her ghost hands struggled against the bonds. "Normally I'd enjoy being tied up like this, but can we schedule it for another day?"

"Just tell me what I need to know," Oz sighed. He really didn't want to force someone like this. "What is in that vial that you sold?"

"Shit… Alright, alright, fine! I put an ungodly amount of every possible combination of weeds and substances I could find into one bottle. That's all!" Polly said.

"You're lying." Oz inched closer to her, his mouth slowly split open. "There was something more to it that turned my group dynamic upside down. Everyone's internal attractions were affected by the scent of it inside the brownie dough… even myself." Oz's razor wire teeth grew larger, barely away from Polly's face.

"Okay, okay! Get that thing away! I did also add in a mixture of the Old Gods blood and a fragment of the void! That's all, I swear!"

"The DNA of my own species and place of birth… No wonder I also got hit," Oz grumbled in irritation. "The fact that you got your hands on them is impressive. I'd interrogate you to know who the supplier was, but I have an excursion planned."

Polly let out a sigh as Oz released her from his shadows. She slumped back down against the bleachers and took a breather. Polly was going to need a mountain of coke to forget this incident… Oz walked away but turned around as if remembering something.

"Oh right, can't let you pull this act in the future so have a little deterrent," Oz's hand shot a clump of dark matter toward Polly's head. The black ink spread and soon covered her eyes and ears. "Since I actually like my three mates, it will just be 30 minutes long. Next time will be all eternity… Later, Geist~." Oz's voice echoed.

Polly screamed in agony as she tried and failed to yank the thing off her face. It was looping her darkest fear and regret repeatedly. The scene of her family's car steering off road and crashing was too much to handle. She wanted to faint but unable to as the dark matter ingrained itself into her brain, making her memories more vivid. Monsters on the football field could hear her painful cries but they ignored it, thinking it was just another one of her bad trips.

\----------

"Oz! There you are!" Vicky raised her hand to get his attention. "That better be a satisfying one because man, you sure took your sweet time."

"Vic, let him have his own pace. When you gotta go, you just gotta go!" Amira laughed, her back leaned against the side of Brian's car.

"At least now we can start going. Hurry up, babe." Brian grabbed Oz's hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hey, no fair! You're tryna hog him all to yourself again!" Vicky pulled Oz to her and kissed him as well.

"If y'all doing it then c'mere too, Oz." Amira gave a deeper kiss with a bit of tounge to him.

Oz was a blushing mess but still formed a warm smile on his face. Some lil phobias popped up and they also had blushes. Oz hugged the three like a little bear and his friends could die from too much cuteness.

"I love you so much, guys." Oz said.

"We love you too. Now come on, let's hit the road!"


End file.
